Tell me what you see
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Sam and his Family moves to Santa Carla to start a new life.Sam is a Seer, wait what?That's right, a seer who can't distinguish between present and future without his soul-mate.But then he meets David...Uh-oh,that's not good. Mpreg and Slash!
1. Not Chapter one

Next chapter will be chapter one!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Category:<strong>_ Lost Boys

_**Summary:**_ Sam and his Family moves to Santa Carla to start a new life. Sam's brother and mother are normal people, but Sam is a Seer who can't distinguish between present and future without his soul-mate and people thinks he is crazy. They meet David and his boys, and the Frogs brothers, and all Hell breaks loose.

_**Pairings:**_ DavidxSam, DwaynexMichael, MarkoxPaul

_**Themes'/warnings:**_ Slash, Action, Romance, Violence, Horror, Lemons, Star Bashing, Frogs' Bashings, Max as he always is, Seer Sam (like Luna/Alice (twilight) combined, just a bit more crazy), Submissive Sam, Dominant David, VERY Protective Michael (towards Sam), Very protective David and Possessive David (towards Sam), Gentle David (only towards Sam, other way he is just like he always is), Protective vampire gang (towards Sam, he is special, and Michael, but not right away), Protective Lucy (towards both her sons, a bit more towards Sam), Understanding Lucy (Toward the way the pairings will be), MPreg (maybe, you choose), etc.

_**Ratings:**_ M

_**Time-line:**_ Begins at the very beginning of the movie or a bit past that, depends on how you want to make it.

_**Other things:**_ Star is changed like in the Movie, but neither David and his gang or Michael are interested in her, She is more of an mistake from Davids part, with him "turning" her partly. Max will still be after Lucy (Sam and Michael's mother)


	2. New life here I come!

Okay here's chapter one and I know it's short but I'm just getting started!

Chapter title: New life here I come!

Rating:T-M

Parings: DaivdXSam, MarkoXPaul, and DwaynexMichael.

Disclaimer: I don't Own the Lost boys...I wish I did though!

A/N: Okay, Edgar and Alan Frog will be in this story, but they don't have big parts in the beinging of the story...Later on will they have big parts and something you wouldn't expect that would happen to them.

_Random text: Sam's visions, thoughts, and dreams._

* * *

><p><em>I see something but it's very burly and I can only make out a outline of something or someone...It moved closer, closer and closer to me. I take a step back but end up against the wall. I gulped and closed my eyes. I could feel someone's hot breath on my neck, it sends shivers up my spine.<em>

"_Am waiting for you, Sammy...Just wait for me, Sam." the person said. Then the breath is gone, I feel cold and lonely without it. What's wrong with me? How can I be lonely without knowing what this is about? Is this a dream or a vision?_

I jolted up from my sleep. I was in the car with my mom, my older brother, Micheal, and my dog Nanook. We were on our way to Santa Carla to move in with our grandpa. You're probably wondering why I jolted out of my sleep. Well, I'm a seer, a person who can see present and future, and most people think am crazy or something. Ugh...anyways, am the only one in my family who's a seer, but don't worry about that, my mom and Michael cares about me. I wonder what that dream/vision was about and who that person was...I could tell it was a guy by the voice. I sighed and my mom looked at me.

"Sam, are you okay?" She asked me softly.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine." I said. That wasn't true...I wasn't fine but what am I supposed to say to her. _"No mom, I'm not fine because everyone thinks that am fucking crazy and I have no fucking friends!"_...No I couldn't say that to her...It wasn't her fault that I was like this...then again, it really isn't my fault either...I guess. I don't know where the powers come from or which side of the family it's from, but I think it's my mom's side of the family, but then again it could dad's too...Ugh, I have a bad headache now...We're almost in Santa Carla...Well, new life here I come...Ready or not ready, I have try to be normal as much as I can...Heh, Yah right, like that's going to happen to me.

* * *

><p>Sam: I sound crazy already...I don't like this.<p>

Me: Don't worry, Sammy! You're not going to be that crazy.

Sam: Okay, but what's with the Mpreg? And what are you going to do with Edgar and Alan?

Edgar and Alan: Yeah! What are you going to do with us?

Me: To answer the first question is that there isn't enough Mpreg out there and second am not telling you!

Sam,Edgar and Alan: Shit! We're going to die!*Running around like chickens who lost their head.*

Me: No, you're not! So, shut the fuck up!

End of chapter One! R&R!

~Lostgurl09


	3. Edgar and Alan Frog and the Vamps!

Here's chapter two! Yeah! okay, I know this doesn't happen in the movie but I think it would be cool for this to happen.

Chapter two: Edgar and Alan Frog, and the Vamps

Parings: DavidXSam, MarkoXPaul, DwayneXMichael

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: I don't OWN the Lost boys...A girl can dream right?

Claimer: People that you don't know from the moive are mine! But they are later on in the story.

A/N:Also this the last time we'll see the Frog brothers intill later on in the story...Oh Boy, I'm going to have so much fun with them. *Evil Laugh*

* * *

><p>The family stop at a gas station so Sam could take Nanook out for a bathroom break, and Michael was un-loading his bike. After that, they went to their grandpa's house, which it looked like one of those horror films houses. They found their grandpa on the ground not moving.<p>

"Dad? Dad?" Their mother said as she shook him.

"Looks like he's dead!" Michael said.

"No, He's just a deep sleeper."

"If he's dead, can we move back to Phoenix?" Sam asked their mother. Their mother gave a look that said "Stop it." Grandpa jumped and scared them. He laughed.

"Playing dead and from what I have heard doing a damn good job of it, too."

"Oh, Dad." said Lucy as they hugged each other while Mike and Sam looked at them funny. They started to carry stuff into the house which was filled with stuffed animals and antlers.

"This place is pretty cool." Mike said to his brother .

"Yah for "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Sam looked around and mentally reminded himself never to come down here during a night thunderstorm.

"Come on, Sam. Give mom a break." Michael told him. They put their stuff down in the kitchen. Sam gave his brother a horrified look.

"What's wrong with this picture? There's no T.V. Have you seen a T.V? I haven't seen a T.V, Mike. Sam said "When there's no T.V, There's no MTV." Sam stated to Mike. Mike pick up a weight and started to work out a little bit.

"Sammy, We're flat broke." He said. Sam shook his head, still wishing for a TV, and went upstairs. They went to the Boardwalk, later on that night. There was a concert going on and it was pretty good. Michael spotted a girl, who was wearing a white lace tank top, a Gypsy skirt and had big curls in her hair, and she had a young boy with dirty blonde hair and who was no younger than ten. He looked like he fell in love with her. The girl left, Michael grabbed Sam and they started to follow the girl.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked

"Nowhere." Mike said.

"So, what's the rush? You're chasing that girl aren't you? Oh man, Am are at the mercy of your sex glands." Mike stopped and looked at Sam.

"Don't you have something better to do then follow me around all night?" Mike asked. Sam looked around and saw a comic book store in front of him. Sam smiled.

"Yah, I do." Sam said. Mike left him and he went inside. Some guys were watching Sam. He notice that he was being watched. Sam walked away and the two started to follow him.

"Got a problem guys?" Sam asked them.

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe." Edgar said.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sam said.

"For a fashion victim." Alan said.

"Listen buddy, the frozen yogurt shop went out of business last summer." Edgar said.

"Actually, am looking for Batman: number 14." Sam said and they looked at him

"That's a very serious book, man." Edgar said to Sam.

"Only five in existence." Alan said.

"Four, Actually. I'm always looking out for the other three. Look, you can't put the Superman 77s with the 200s. They haven't discovered Red Kryptonite yet. And you can't put the 98s with the 300s; Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced." Sam Stated.

"Where the hell are you from? Krypton?" Edgar asked.

"Phoenix, Actually." Edgar started to walk away "But lucky us...we move...here." Sam said to them. The people outside were drunk and acting stupid. Edgar came back with a comic.

"Here, take this." Edgar said. Sam looked at it. It said "Vampires everywhere."

"I don't like Horror comics." Sam said at the same time and gave it back.

"You'll like this one, Mr. Phoenix. It could save your life." He said to Sam. The dunk guys took some of comics and ran.

"Hey!" Alan said and ran after them with Edgar to follow.

"Hey, those guys took out our comics!" Edgar yelled. And they were gone, leaving Sam alone with the comic book in his hand.

Meanwhile, Michael was still following Star around in till he saw her get on a motorcycle with a guy. There were three next to him, also on motorcycles. The leader of the group had white-blonder hair in a mullet and icy blue eyes. The one to his right had wild rock star blonde hair, and he had a wild smile on his face. The one behind him had long curly blonde hair, and he looked the youngest out of them, except for the little boy. The last one, who took Michael's breath away, had long, thick black hair and unlike the others with lighter skin tones, he had an olive skin tone.

Sam came up behind him and hits him with the comic book. This caused Michael to jump a little.

"Come on, Mike. She stiffed you!" Sam said. Sam looked at the guys. They were all handsome, but the leader was even more handsome than the others. Sam's breath got caught in his throat as he looked at the white-blonde haired leader. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his cheeks started to burn.

David looked the Emerson brothers, looking at them closely. The oldest had dark brown hair that fell over his eyes, and blue eyes. The youngest one had brown hair with highlights though it, and his eyes were a mix of blue, gray and green. He flashes them a devilish smile and raved his bike a little. Paul, and Marko drove off first, then Dwayne and Laddie, and last but not least David and Star left. Star looked at Michael as they drove off, his face was sad and had disappointment in his eyes.

_(Later)_

Michael followed Sam home, which only took them about ten minutes to get there. He laid there in his room, still thinking about that girl and, of course the guy that he saw at the boardwalk. He wonders what their names are...God, how he wishes that he can be like Sam and just learn their names though a vision...Well, that's never going to happen.

Sam laid in his room, thinking about the white-blonde leader he saw tonight. He wishes for his names. Slowly, his sight starts to blur and fogy.

"_Who are you?" Sam asked the leader._

"_Am David. This is Paul, Marko, Dwayne, Laddie, and Star." David said to him._

"_Am Sam. and that's my brother, Michael."_

"_I know." David said with a smile, showing his sharp teeth for the whole wide world to see. Sam smiled back him._

Sam's sight return to normal, and a small smile played on his lips. He finally found his name and he was happy about it. He slowly fell into deep sleep with David's name on his mind.

_( The Next Day)_

Sam woke up the next morning, got dressed and went downstairs. He was supposed to go to town with his grandpa but he only started the car and then turned it right back off. Sam decides to go back to the comic book store, even though he didn't have the money for it. Once again, Edgar and Alan were looking at him.

"Notice anything unusual in Santa Clara yet?" Alan asked him.

"No. It's a pretty cool place... if you're a martian." Sam said with a smile.

"Or a vampire." Edgar added to Sam's statement.

"Are you guys sniffing old newspaper print or something?" Sam asked.

"You think you really know what's happening here." Edgar said to Sam. Sam smiled at him and shook his head, no. "Well, I'll you something. You don't know shit, buddy." Edgar told Sam. They started to walk.

"Yeah, you think we work in a comic-book store for our folks, huh?" Alan said.

"Actually, I thought it was a bakery." Sam said. By now they were standing in front of each other.

"This is just our cover. We're dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for Truth..., Justice..., and the American way." Edgar said to Sam.

"All right." Sam said and pushed him out of his way.

"Hey man, Read this." Edgar said and showed Sam a comic that said "Destroy All Vampires."

"I told you. I don't like horror comics." Sam stated again to them.

"Think of it more as a survival manual." Alan said to Sam." There's our number on the back and pry that you never need to call us." He said to Sam.

"I'll pry that I never need to call you. Sure." Sam said with a smile on his face. They walked away. The names said "Edgar and Alan Frog" on the back of the comic book.

Later that night, Michael was buying a black leather jacket.

"It look's great. Definitely. Enjoy it." the girl who sold the jacket to him said.

"Thanks." Michael said, waved a small bye and walked away. Michael stopped to watched a two young girls, one was getting her ear pierced by a big guy.

"It's a rip-off." a voice said in his ear. Michael turned around and saw the girl from last night. She started to walk away. Michael followed her.

"Hi." He said to her.

"If you want your ear pierced, I'll do it." Star told him.

"What's your name?"

"Star."

"Oh, your folks, too, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ex-hippies. I came this close to being called Moon Beam or Moon Child. Or something like that. But Star's great. I like Star." David and the others were watching them as they walked pass them.

"Me,too."

"I'm Michael."

"Michael's great. I like Michael." Star said mocking him.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Michael said as they came to his bike.

"Okay." Star said. Michael got on his bike, and Star was too intil David and the others came. Uh-oh, this can't be good...no wait it's a bird...no, it's a plane...No, it's super Sammy...just kidding, but Sam did came when Star got on David's motorcycle.

"Hey, Bro." Sam said.

"Hey, Sam." Michael said but his eyes were on David. Sam looked at Michael then David.

"Hi. Who are you?" Sam asked. David smiled at the younger Emerson.

"Am David. That's Paul, Marko, Dwayne, Laddie, and Star." David said as he pointed at each person.

"Am Sam. And that's my brother, Michael."

"I know." David said with a smirk. Sam blushed and looked down at the ground. He could hear David laughing. "Hey, why don't you two follow us out to Hudson's Bluff?"

"Sure. Come on, Sam." Michael said softly. Sam climbed behind his brother, warped his arms around his waist and they drove off to Hudson's Bluff. As they drove to Hudson's Bluff, Sam could hear the song "Lost in the Shadows." playing in his head. They climbed down the stairs that lead them to place that had signs that said "Stay out! Danger!" Dwayne had a torch as they walked through the dark entrance of the cave. He set some trash cans of fire to give them light. Laddie was got a boom box for Paul and Dwayne.

"Not bad, huh? This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago. Too bad they built it on the fault. In 1906...when the big one hit San Francisco...the ground opened up, and this place took a header...right into the crack." David told them as he walked around the fountain, and stopped in front of Sam and Michael. "Now it's ours. "David added. Sam remembers David asking Marko to get food; he came back with Chinese, Michael drinking from a fancy wine bottle, and then them leaving him with Star and Laddie. Sam slowly fell asleep on a bed, he felt someone cover him up, and placed a small kiss on his head. Sam didn't know who it was, but he didn't care. He was too tired to look, so slowly he fell into a dark world.

* * *

><p>Edgar: This is our last time of being alive!<p>

Me: No, it's not! I'm not killing you off, remember Am a Frog Brothers Fan!

Edgar and Alan: Oh, Yah...we forgot!

Me: Ugh!

Marko: Hey, Lostgurl!

Me: Yes, Marko?

Marko: Am I going to be pregnant in this?

Me: Not telling...It's a surpise for everyone!

Marko: Damn it!

Me:Don't worry, Marko! I would still love you if you are pregnant!

Marko: Oh god, am going to die!

Me:whatever! Hmmm, I wonder who covered Sammy up and place a kiss on his head? Well, have to wait for the next chapter to find out who did it!

End of chapter two! R&R!

~Lostgurl09


	4. One big happy bloodsucking family!

Here's chapter Three! Yeah, so happy!

Parings:DavidxSam, DwaynexMichael, MarkoxPaul

Rating:T-M

Chapter Title: One big happy bloodsucking family and Dreams!

Discalimer: I don't OWN the Lost boys.

Camlier: People you don't know are mine.

_Random text: Thinking, dreams, and Sam's visions._

_A/N: I combine the last couple chapters to make them longer. Also, original Danny was a girl named Delilah but then I realized when Sam and David have their set of twins there was an uneven number of girls, so Delilah became Danny!_

* * *

><p>When David and the others came back to the cave. Paul was carrying Marko, he passed out after feeling sick and throwing up all his dinner that they had earlier. Dwayne was carrying Michael after he passed out from falling from the train tracks. David was the last to come in. He looked around and saw that Sam was falling asleep in one of the beds. He softly smiled at the sight, and walked over to the boy. David pulled the covers over him and placed a small kiss to his head. The sun was coming up, everyone went to bed. Soon, they were all sound asleep.<p>

The next time, Sam woke up. The moon was already out, and everyone else was up. Sam slowly found out that they were out all night and they didn't tell their mom.

"Oh, shit! Mike! Mike! We have to go home or mom will kill us!" Sammy yelled as he flew from the bed and to his big brother.

"Sam! Sam! Sammy! Calm down! Don't worry, I told mom that we were staying over at friend's for a couple of days...Okay?" Michael said. This calmed Sam down and he relaxed. He sat on one of the chairs next to Marko. Soon, him and Marko were talking and became friends. Later that night, the boys went out to show Michael something...something really important. And when they came back, Michael wasn't himself and he was staying near Dwayne as much as he could.

Sam doesn't like Star...She was annoying to him and was just a stupid girl. Sam never liked girls...He liked boys more. On the other hand, Sam likes Laddie. Laddie was a really sweet kid. He also likes Marko, Paul, and Dwayne. David, on the other hand, Sam loves David. He loves everything about him and just drools when he walks by him. When they went to the boardwalk, Sam stayed away from the comic book store. He didn't want the Frog brothers wondering where he has been for the last two days.

One time, they followed him and Mike to the cave and tried to kill Marko. But it didn't work; Sam helped them get away from the cave. When the boys tried to come to their house the next night, they weren't there. The Frog brothers had ran away.

Sam soon found out that Michael was a full-vampire and was in love with Dwayne, not Star. He also found out that Marko and Paul were together. Sam grows closer to David, and had the feeling that he really did love David. But all happy things must come an end.

One night, they went to the boardwalk, and when they came back Star was gone. She just got up and left them. Laddie was crying on his bed because Star left him, but Sam calmed him down by saying that he's not alone. Star was gone, though Sam could care even fucking less for her, now that she had left Laddie. They didn't need her. They got each other. Marko had Paul. Dwayne had Michael. David had Sam, even though they are not together yet. And Sam had all them as a family. That's what they are one big happy bloodsucking family...when except Laddie and Sam, but they are still part of the family.

_(Two weeks later)_

Eventually, Sam had to go home, after staying with the boys for two weeks, to his mother and weirdo Grandpa. Sam didn't want to go home, he wanted to stay with Micheal and the rest of the boys, but David wouldn't allow it. David told him that Micheal is still unstable to be around Sam fully, but then again while Sam was staying for those two weeks, Michael was with Dwayne all the time, and that Sam had to wait a couple weeks before he could come back to the cave. This leads us to where Sam is laying on his bed, bored out of his mind, and wishing that he could be with David. Now that the Frog brothers had left and ran from Santa Carla...Some vampire hunters they are...Sam couldn't go out to the comic-book store because they closed it right after the Frog brothers left. However, he did get to see David every night at the boardwalk because his mom now worked at Max's video store.

"David." Sam whispered to himself as he closed his eyes. Once he closed his eyes, that's when the dreams started.

_*Start of the dream*_

_"Sammy! Sammy! Wake up, Bro!" Michael's voice called to him._

_"Five more minutes, Mike!" Sam said as he rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. Sam heard giggling that sounded like two little girls._

_"Come on, Uncle Sammy! Wake Up! Wake Up! We're going to see Grandma Lucy tonight!" The little voices said to him as the bed moved, probably because they were jumping up and down the bed. Sam took the covers off his head and looked at the little girls who looked about five or six. The first little girl had black hair that curled at the ends, which was being held back in a ponytail with a red ribbon, and big baby blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress with red lining, white tights, black Mary Janes, and a red ruby heart necklace. The other little girl had dark brown hair, which was being held back into a bun with a cream ribbon, and big, almost black, dark brown eyes. She was wearing a cream colored dress with tan trimming, tan tights, cream Mary Jeans, and a sliver star necklace, both of the girls looked like a mixture of Michael and Dwayne._

_"Janet! Kelsey! Leave your uncle Sam alone!" Michael told the little girls._

_"But Mommy-" The little girl with dark brown hair and eyes started but Michael cut her off._

_"No, buts Janet! Now, you and Kelsey get off the bed and go play with Brad and Danny." Michael told them sternly. Janet and Kelsey sadly got off the bed and ran over to twin boys who looked the same excepted for their hair. One was super curly hair and the other one was somewhat rock star hair. Both of the boys were wearing plaid shirts, grey jeans, and black biker boots excepted the one with curly hair (Brad) was wearing a green shirt and the other one (Danny) was wearing a blue one._

_*End of the Dream*_

Sam jolted out of his sleep after the dream ended for him. _"What the hell was that?"_He asked himself as he ran his fingers though his hair and tried to calm his breathing down.

*To Dwayne and Michael*

Michael and Dwayne were on one of the many hotel beds making out and with hands everywhere on each other. Michael moaned when Dwayne grinded against his straining hard on. His pants were so tight that he thought that his cock wouldn't survive the pressure that Dwayne was giving it. Dwayne broke the kiss and stared down at the sight below him. He smirked when Michael moaned again when he thrust his hips against his.

"Dwa-Dwayne...I-I-I." Micheal stuttered to him.

"Come on, Micheal...Tell me what you want, baby." Dwayne said as he pressed kisses on Micheal's jaw line and neck.

"I-I-I want you! I want you, Dwayne!" Micheal yelled. He swears he could feel Dwayne smirking against his skin. Dwayne started to pull Micheal's shirt off, as their jackets were already on the ground during their making out before.

"Are you sure, Michael?"

"Yes, please Dwayne! Make love to me!" Dwayne smiled when Micheal said this. Soon, Clothes were scattered across the room and their bodies were interlocking with each other as they made love with each other.

* * *

><p>HaH! Got you there, didn't I!<p>

Dwayne: Awww, and was hopeing on me pounding Michael hard and fast.

Me:Damn, Dwayne! You have a drity mind!

Dwayne: Yes! Yes, I do!

Me: *eye roll* I miss Edgar and Alan already!

Michael: I sound like a freaking pussy!

Me: because you are one, dumb ass!

Michael: Am not!

Me: Then why are there more stories about David fucking you instead you fucking him?

Michael:Shut up!

Me: Michael is now being Emo and Dwayne is trying to help him. so, Bye!

David, Sam, Marko, Paul, Edgar, and Alan: BYE!

Me: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS CAME FROM?

Them: OUTER SPACE!

Me: Ughhhh, am living with idoits! Well, it can't be helped! Bye-bye!

End of chapter three!

~Lostgurl09


End file.
